


Get your Drag on

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complete, Jou needs a hobby, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, changed the rating to play it safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: "Silly, silly silly? Get on with it; get on with it!" This Monty Phyton quote pretty much sums it up: it's silly. Even the premise is silly. The title says it all.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_Get your Drag On_

Cotton didn't cut it.  
Duchesse was deplorable.

It had begun rather simple.  
His too tight pants didn't allow for much room regarding underwear. For a while, he had gone commando, but tight leather, sweaty testicles and endless meetings don't mix. And the constant powdering irritated his skin and left handprints on his black pants. He had run through every avaiable possibility; jockstraps, pouch briefs, strings, thongs, mesh, mini trunks, until out of a whim(read: drunk desperation), he had purchased a women's thong -online, of course.  
The moment the filigran piece of nothing had smoothed itself over his private parts, Kaiba Seto had felt -liberated. Exhilarated. Free. He could move, everything stayed in place and no lines were visible beneath the leather confinements he called pants.  
From that day on, Kaiba wore men's briefs when at school or in a business suit. Once he was in his trademarked attire of black and white, silk, lace and satin became his closest friends -literally.  
And then came the day he fucked up.

It had become an obsession, growing over several months. What at first had been panties, gradually extended to stay-ups, garter belts, suspendies, halter tops..actually, the sportive, mid-riff ones looked great on him, accenting his well-developped chest and showing off his abs.  
Then came the leotard. And the high heels. From there, it was only a small step to the corset. When his first padded lace bra arrived at his office, a shudder ran up the CEO's back. With tembling fingers he freed the delicate whisp of padded ivory from its paper wrapping and let it slide through his hands. Over and over he admired the intricate details, the soft feel, the pale colour not unlike is own skin tone.  
For days, he carried it with him wherever he went. It rested in a small silk pouch like a lucky charm, and whenever the blue-eyed teen so much as glanced at it, he felt like- dare he say -frolicking?  
When the moment finally arrived, Kaiba locked himself away in his bedroom, then proceeded to open his 'Deliverance Chamber'. Named so because anytime the brunet stepped into the secret walk-in wardrobe, the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders and he could savely indulge in his dress-up fetish.  
As the bra smoothed itself into place, Seto was in heaven. Completed, the set made him almost giddy with excitement, and a small chuckle escaped his lips.  
Now for the final rehearsal.

Kaiba Seto stalked into the conference room that morning, his step as purposeful as usual, though a touch lighter. A hint of bounce, if one were to squint.   
Kaiba breezed through the meeting, displaying a leniency, for lack of a better word, quite uncommon for him.  
Then again, he had to fight smirking constantly, knowing that his peers and business partners were absolutely oblivious to the fact that he wore the whole get-up underneath his deep blue suit. Any lingerie model would have applauded in approval.  
In time, Kaiba developped a system, a routine how when to were what.

And then he screwed up.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Of course he did. Otherwise there would be no story, ne?


	2. Discovery Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't get the Bloodhound Gang's son out of your head due to the title, you're welcome. Things are not that raunchy, though. Yet.

_Discovery channel_

Jounouchi Katsuya stared.  
Blinked, shook his head and stared some more.  
Was Kaiba actually wearing girl's panties? And not the cute, printed cotton ones, no, some sexy, raucous semi-see-through nothing barely held together with lace.  
Jounouchi gulped.  
As much as he disliked the brunet, he had always admired this one's ass. Many of his nights had been spent fantasizing him claiming these two, firm globes, grabbing hold of them as he squeezed his erect cock inside...  
Amber eyes screwed shut, this was neither the time nor place. As he turned around, stealthily stuffing his toiletries and trainers into his gym bag, he couldn't help but wonder why? Why on earth would Kaiba Seto wear women's clothing?

His head was spinning. Four countries in three days, traveling west to east, six business meetings, one make-believe charity ball, an overhyped opera gala...  
Kaiba had touched ground this morning with barely two hours to spare before school. Jetlagged, feeling like his eyes were twin hedgehogs wrapped in sandpaper and a migraine from hell, he decided the only thing between him and a murder charge was a gallon of coffee and his favourite thong.  
Naturally, this was the day his by-monthly mandatory PE participation was due. Naturally, he had forgotten to bring his briefs. He had gone in fashionably late, ensuring the locker room was empty, then changed.  
PE was a chore.   
Kaiba, tall, fit and lanky, couldn't care less about giving his best. Again, once the ordeal was over, he lounged about the gym hall, until the locker room was empty. What he hadn't counted on, was Jounouchi having been chewed out by the PE teacher, staying behind.  
The blond had already showered and dried off, when he heard Kaiba come in, barking into his cell. Not wanting to encounter the irate brunet, he quietly snuck out the shower room, once he heard the telltale rustling of clothes.  
Kaiba, his cell on speaker, threatening his broker, pulled down his sports shorts, his back to the more than startled Jounouchi.  
Golden eyes widened to the size of volleyballs, as they trained in on the pale skin, lean, long legs, muscular back and- he fled.  
No way was he staying to be maimed by the brunet.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Thank heavens for survival instincts....


	3. Opulence

_Opulence_

Kaiba stared a the small, soft package.  
It rested oh-so-innocently on his school sneakers. He narrowed his blue eyes at the enveloppe. Hadn't he _explicitly_ stipulated that all and any presents were to be sent to his office for inspection? So who was this disrespecting moron just skirting around his demands?  
He snatched the parcel and frowned at the soft, bouncy quality of the hidden content. It felt oddly familiar.  
Turning the enveloppe, his heart stuttered a split-second. Beautiful calligraphy looked up at him, black ink whispering the words,  
 _"Seto's Secret"_.  
All of a sudden, he knew what was in the parcel. Yet, morbid curiousity made him peek inside anyway. Azure eyes widened.  
It was..beautiful. Deep blue and purple, silk and a hint of lace, delicate as snowflakes. A small note was hidden beneath it.  
 _"Seto, I do hope this is to your liking. If not, leave it in your locker, so I can go looking for something more suitable."_  
No signature, no hint, no..nothing. Just the thong and note.

Jounouchi smirked. Four days in a row, and his little present had yet to reappear in Kaiba's locker. He gave a whistfull sigh; the tiny thing had been expensive enough, though.  
Still, the blond felt a small tingle in his crotch sneaking up to his stomach.   
The game was on.

Kaiba stared.  
Stay-ups.  
Semi-opaque, indigo, with a tiny, almost invisible dragon print. Though not overly expensive, they were a decent enough quality. The brunet allowed himself the luxury of a small smile. He owned several sets that would make a perfect combo with these.

Extra-hours, extra weekends, additional night shifts...Yuugi-tachi frowned at the nigh on unhealthy work schedule Jounouchi had taken upon all of a sudden.  
It wasn't as if he hadn't balanced two jobs before, but this was rapidly getting out of hand. And yet, despite standing them up every other game night, sleepover or party, the blond seemed happy. He smiled, despite the bags under his eyes. Wide, beaming grins, shiny, excited eyes, humming under his breath...  
What was most unsettling, was how he waved off Kaiba's constant insults. Nevermind what the CEO threw at him, the blond would merely snort and walk away. Needless to say, the brunet was quite irate that his favourite doormat just got up and left without his consent.  
Luckily, his secret admirer smoothed the loss with their tasteful presents, one more delightful than the previous.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I don't know about Japan, but here lingerie, even normal one, can get very pricey. Stay-ups as described here can range anywhere from thirty to eighty Euro(35-94 US$).


	4. Tailored to fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba being impatient, Jounouchi being desperate..same old, ne?

_Tailoured to fit_

Jounouchi was suffering a nosebleed.  
One hand clenching his nostrils, the other massaging his hardening member through his jeans, he stared at the underwear model.  
Given, the girl was quite pretty, and he wouldn't have minded hitting on her, but what had his hormones running wild, was what she was wearing.  
Pale blue, underbust, semi-decent panties attached to the top with strings. Open sides and a fine mesh mid-section hinting at a laced corsett. Frilly garters rounded out the picture.  
Jounouchi groaned; just picturing the tall brunet in the get-up made his balls harden. Then he saw the price and his erection wilted like a snowdrop in midsummer heat.

It had been two weeks since he had recieved anything.  
Well, aside of the pair of sexy pattered extra-long gloves with the cut-off fingers. Smooth and soft like cat fur, he occasionally wore them when working home office.  
All in all, Kaiba Seto had become a rather content, slightly less micromanaging egomaniac. He still was a complete grade-A asshole and control freak, but not quite as vicious as before. He grew quasi-civil to Yuugi-tachi and even curbed his insults towards Jounouchi.  
And the blond gobbled it up with a gusto. 

Kaiba Seto glared at the tiny note in his hand.  
Instead of some intricate piece of lingerie, there was nothing but a small piece of paper, asking about his measurements.  
Height, chest, waist, hips, neck, and, deteriorating from cheeky to downright depraved, his admirer even added the option to releaving his 'length'.  
Kaiba crumpled the note up, vowing to push it down his benefactor's throat once he revealed them.

This wasn't working.  
He of course had expected Kaiba to be somewhat ticked off about his demands, but the CEO was acting like any normal woman being questioned about her weight.  
Jounouchi drove a hand through is blond mess of a mane. Pursing his lips, he decided on a different approach.  
It would be far more risky, but probably result in actual success.

Scathing blue eyes stared at the school uniform.  
Despite them being neatly folded and put back into place where he had left them, Kaiba could tell that they had been tampered with. Eyes narrowed, he stepped closer and minutely inspected the ensemble.  
He couldn't detect anything out of place, but still decided to have his driver deliver him one of the spares, just to be on the safe side.

It had never occured to him, that Kaiba's shoulders were narrower than his own. Despite being taller and slightly bulkier, Jounouchi was pretty sure he would have torn the brunet's shirts to shreds if he tried to put them on. Providing he ever got the chance-  
Jounouchi shook his head. He had to place the order and get out of the public library before the staff realized he was using their server to order underwear.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The get-up described here actually exists. Have a look-see:  
https://th.bing.com/th/id/OIP.Gvl2rY46iWTY4t0Vb5BovgHaLI?pid=Api&rs=1


	5. Under surveillance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little interlude. Kaiba's being curious, Jou's being cautious and Yuugi-tachi oblivious. Enjoy!

_Under surveillance_

Kaiba scoffed.  
His secret admirer happened to be more intelligent than he thought.  
Curious as to the gifter's identity, the CEO had installed a tiny camera inside his locker, as well as a couple hidden ones throughout the entrance and hallway.  
And was unpleasently mystified when he saw the footage.  
Though on the taller side, his admirer was somewhat pudgy, and definetly male. His cinnamon-reddish hair was as boring as stale coffee and his face was hidden behind  
-the Laughing Man mask.  
The iconic, blue-and white grinning signature made Kaiba bristle.  
Great.  
An Anime-fan.  
Despite the elaborate taste, the last he could put up with was a geek.  
Watching as the other student glanced around, cautiously opened the locker and placed a rather tiny parcel inside, Kaiba frowned.  
The guy even wore gloves.  
And people called him paranoid.

Jounouchi skipped away; despite it being almost one hour before the first teachers were supposed to arrive, he didn't want to risk running into an early bird.  
Hastily, he rushed through the corridors, then ducked into the boiler room. Here he took off his mask and wig, carefully placed them in a plastic bag and eased one of the maintenance doors open.  
Being a former delinquent, Jounouchi had long ago made sure to map out every single centimeter of the school grounds, down to the very last, forgotten niche. Having an angry drunk for a father, he had seen himself putting up a variety of shelters within the school building he could retreat to. Almost all his priced belongings, what little he had, were scattered throughout Domino High.  
This here however was his sanctuary; an oversized crawlspace not too distant from the boiler room. In summer it was nigh on unbearable, but in winter it made for a cozy second home for the blond.  
He hung mask and wig back on the two hooks where they belonged, then slipped out of his uniform and t-shirt. Snuggling between the faded blankets he had managed to smuggle into the place, he decided to take a nap before school.

"So we on for Friday?"  
Jounouchi blinked confusedly.  
"Nan de-" the rest was drowned in a yawn. Honda grinned.  
"Guess that's a no." Jou rubbed his eyes.  
"Nyyeeeh, Friday's off. Gotta turn in early, because I gotta work the weekend." Yuugi shook his head.  
"As much as I admire your effort, you really should slow down, Jounouchi-kun. You're gonna work yourself to death." Jou waved off.  
"Ne, don't worry, it's all for the best."  
"Besides, it's about time you stopped mooching off the public."  
Kaiba sauntered past them, seemingly absent-mindedly tapping away at his cell. Jou scoffed.  
"I ain't mooching off the public. No one ever seen me asking for any support whatsoever."  
"Unless you're counting the snacks you keep leeching from us", Anzu piped in. Jou glared at her.  
"I always ask and you mostly offer! If anything, I help ya ta keep yer perfect weight!" Honda winced, Yuugi facepalmed and Anzu shifted from red to pale.  
Seto gave a miniscule snort. For a moment, he seemed poised to say something, but then decided against and continued on his way. Jounouchi glared after him.  
Or rather, at the so delectable ass covered by the school uniform. Honda caught the heated gaze and asked,  
"Penny for you thoughts." Amber eyes narrowed.  
"Jus' calculating how far I can kick him across the curb." The other brunet's eyes widened.  
"Dude, before or after you ordered your gravestone? You'd be dead even before your shoe made contact with his ass."  
Jou merely hmped, trying to guess what kind of underwear the young CEO might be sporting today. He had a rough estimate of when Kaiba most likely was prone to wear lingerie, but so far, he had yet to even glimpse anything out of the ordinary.  
Hopefully his newest gift would be a success.

Cute.  
Kaiba didn't do cute.  
At least not on a normal basis.  
Or in public.  
He had a soft spot for his brother -young children in general -as well as a variety of animal species, but not when it came to clothes.  
These garters, however...  
He decided to make an exception.  
Just this once.

He blinked.  
It blinked back.  
He blinked again.  
It still blinked.  
He reached out with one hand and tested the tiny object inside the locker.  
His finger closed around cold plastic, a familiar shape.  
Gingerly dislocating the small thing from its place, he was met with unexpected resistance.  
A slight tug, a heartier pull, and the object came off.  
He glanced curiously at the small, black lens in is hand, then cocked a brow.  
Jounouchi had been right about depositing his presents incognito.  
Kaiba was a sneaky bastard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Next up: presents, reactions and everything else


	6. Pretty little thing

_Pretty little thing_

Kaiba was rock-hard.  
He couldn't help it.  
This time, the parcel hadn't been there beginning of the school day.  
Rather, it had appeared somewhere around lunchtime on his desk.  
In computer science.  
Naturally, it had drawn the attention of his classmates, but a few scathing glares had sent the curious ones scattering. Besides, it wasn't as if he was going to open it in public.  
But now, in the safety of his dress room...  
Gods, it was beautiful.   
He could tell that it had been custom-made based on an existing model, but still...  
Mesh, fine as a butterfly's wing, silk, satin, pale turquoise-blue and rose-red for accents...  
His benefactor had even had a small protrusion added in to accommodate for his dick.  
Luckily, because even as it was, his erection was straining against its confines.  
And Seto smiled, a truly warm, grateful smile.  
Perhaps a display of gratitude was in place.

Whatever little brain cells he had, shriveled up and died.  
Actually, there was a split-second of solar blast heat that left nothing but charred crisps.  
For good luck, Jounouchi had been wise enough to not open the enveloppe, before he was safely hidden inside his most reclusive safe place.  
He had taken the precaution of stripping down and keeping a towel handy, as he sat down on the make-shift futon before claiming his prize.  
Kaiba was..breathtaking.  
Sapphire eyes slightly heavy-lidded, leaning against an ornate dresser, the brunet gazed lazily into the camera; a hint of an inviting smile ghosting around the left corner of his mouth.  
Jou barely dared to touch himself. Hell, even breathing felt almost sacrilegious at this moment.  
Long, endless long legs that seemed to reach the heavens. The stay-ups and garters smoothing themselves around the shapely calves and slender thighs like a caress.   
A touch on the tight side, the panties displayed Kaiba's ample size, making Jounouchi want to suck him dry immediately. Sixpack, the Adonis belt peeking over the rim of the hip-huggers, the mid-section covering and exposing the taut midriff...  
One calloused hand cupped a rapidly hardening ballsac.  
Deep amber eyes glid over the expanses of Kaiba's prominent pecs accented by the push-up bra.  
But what really did him in was the choker.  
And he knew beyond any doubt, that he had never gifted Kaiba with any, ever.  
It was a pale blue, perfect in shade with the bodice, and looked soft, like cloth.  
Jou, who's hand was now frantically working his erection, guessed it to be velvet or satin.  
Imbedded in the smooth surface were small, accurately cut light blue stones set in silver, no doubt real jewels.  
Speaking of which, Jounouchi's decided that very moment to fulfill their duty and he came.  
Hard, violently, for a moment he only saw stars and white and sparks, as he pumped what seemed like two weeks worth of semen into the towel.  
Then he just lay there, spent, panting, before driving one hand over his sweaty face and grinning like an idiot.  
Time to reward Seto for his diligence.

Kaiba stared.  
In the confines of his master bedroom, he took in every detail of the photo in his hands.  
Naturally, he had taken a peak this morning when he had found it in his locker, but hastily hidden it away when he realized what it displayed.  
A beautiful, inviting hardened member, coated with precum and fisted by a strong hand. He couldn't really make out the body attatched to it, because the guy whom it belonged to had taken the precaution of blurring the torso.  
Kaiba's eyes roamed up and down the swollen cock. It was..nice.  
Not too big, not too small, with an ample girth, prominent veins and obviously quite eager to perform. He mused idly how it would fit inside perfectly, though the enormous bulge of a glans had him worried slightly. That looked to be somewhat of a strain to insert, but no pain, no gain.  
The tip of a tongue glid over silky lips.  
Kaiba Seto had a new project as of now.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Will Kaiba Seto figure out his secret admirer? Or will Jounouchi buckle under the pressure of his own lust and admit? Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Legal, but not really kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again with more JouKai goodness -well, at least on paper. In theory. Jou is still a perv, Kaiba's still clueless and both still think Seto in lingerie is sexy.

_Legal, but not really kinda_

Jounouchi groaned.  
There was no way he was going to survive High School.  
Not if Kaiba kept gifting him with a variety of shots of him in sinful underwear.  
Every know and then, Jou would catch a glimpse of a smile, a saitisfied glint in the blue eyes on the glossy surface, and he kept getting antsier by the minute.  
Currently, he was glaring at the CEO who was sat in is favourite corner of the mensa, picking at his bento while browsing through his messages.  
Jounouchi was praying for both the courage to march over there and confront Kaiba and the strength to not jump his crush the very second they were in in a semi-private setting.

Luckily, Jounouchi is quite headstrong, so Kaiba, blissfully unaware, retained his innocence for a little while longer.

Kaiba's lips formed a silent, tiny 'o'.  
Somehow his benefactor had managed to capture the exact moment of his ejaculation on film -as it were-, sendling tingles of heat throughout the brunet's body. He flipped the photo over.  
_"I want you"_ stood there in bold, intricate letters, though the writing was slightly uneven.  
As if the writer had penned it down post-orgasm.  
Kaiba smirked, as he glanced at the spurt of white seed, frozen in eternity.  
A frown crossed his features.  
There was something vaguely familiar about this, but he couldn't put is finger on it.

Jounouchi Katsuya just stared.  
His heart went overload, his entire mouth all the way down to his cardia went from wet to bone-dry in under two seconds and everything beneath his belt buckle roared alive like a firestorm.  
Kaiba had gifted him with three pictures.  
Three pictures in consequence.  
Each picture showing off Kaiba's dick in varying states of erection.  
"Oh fuck, baby, yes", rasped the blond, hastily freeing his own hardened member from his pants.  
"I'm gonna suck your balls right through your dick, koi. I'm gonna make ya scream my name, while I fuck your brains out, aibou!"  
Admittedly, the get-up was quite delectable; dark marron fishnet stay-ups, black garters adorned with small, blood-red roses. Panties, chocolate-coloured and crotchless, that gave the two perfectly rounded globes a little squeeze and push, keeping them nicely closed.  
Jou frantically worked his shaft like a crazy man; picturing himself forcing his way between the two pale cheeks and burying himself to the hilt inside the willing body.  
A flash of white canines as Jou practically eye-raped the clueless brunet on the photo, dark honey pupils raking over the see-through moccha lace crop string top. Tiny, dusty nipples peeked through the whispy fabric that accented the muscular chest and flirted with the strong neck.  
Jou threw his head back and released with a hoarse grunt. Then he just stood there, gasping for air, before another wide, slightly unhinged grin crossed his features.  
He knew _exactly_ what he was going to give his little showbird...

The pawn shop owner shook his head at the young blond who was busy raiding his showcases. Despite seemingly high on something, the kid was rather picky with his choices. Finally, he placed his findings on the counter and asked,  
"You got any more?" The shop owner frowned.  
"I doubt, you even have enough money to pay what you chose so far."  
Amber eyes hardened, then a hand rummaged through a jeans pocket and withdrew to drop several tightly rolled bundles of thousand-yen notes on the table.  
Five seconds later, the 'closed' sign dangled from the front door.

Two weeks.  
And nothing but a little choker.  
A choker to go with the chocolate-moccha outfit, but still.  
Oh, and the picture.  
Apparently, his admirer had invested in a real camera -sort of.  
Giving him a much clearer view on the prominent veins and massive bulge.  
He could almost feel the throbbing through the photo paper.  
While not really a bottom, this was one bull he found himself eager to ride.  
Chestnut brows furrowed.  
The way that pinkie curled around the engorged shaft...no. He was just seeing things.

"Ne, Jounouchi, we done here?" asked Honda over the general ruckus of their classmates. Home economics had been a sneeze, with them trying their hand at Golden Tea, kaki sorbet and oyakodon°. Now, the place had been cleaned and there was little left to do than stack away the clean untensils.  
Yawning, the blond nodded, when Yuugi walked up to him and pointed to a corner table.  
"Ja, can you get the straws from over there, Jounouchi-kun? You know how sensei gets when we leave something out, ne?" Nodding, the blond yawned anew and trudged over to where a box of straws lay on the counter.  
Kaiba watched the other teen; over the past several weeks, Jou had appeared to be quieter and more tired than normal. Of course, this could also be due to the fact that he was currently working three jobs, but in Kaiba's picture, that was no reason to feign exhaustion. His classmate was just lazy.  
Quietly moving over to where Jou was collecting the straws, he aimed for a snide remark...  
Something about the way the blond grasped the thin plastic tunnels seemed familar.  
Very familiar.  
No.  
Impossible.  
That adorable little curl of his right pinkie...  
A broad palm closed around several dozen straws, calloused fingers gripping firmly.  
Jou tapped the bundle several times on the tabletop to even the individual straws out.  
And Kaiba paled.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Guess, Seto's on to something, ne? We'll see if he gets it right...  
To get a general idea what Seto's wearing, though in chocolate/moccha:  
https://i.etsystatic.com/11756250/r/il/2d8b0f/2092682369/il_fullxfull.2092682369_tdgr.jpg

°oyakodon: rice bowl with chicken stripes and scrambled eggs, occasionally served with pickled veggies


	8. Is it silver?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loong chapter ahead, and things are looking up. Plus, I also threw in a cliché, just for good measures.

_Is it silver?_

He had gone through the entire data, and now was almost completely certain, that the Laughing Man was Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Kaiba, cunning as he was, had imbedded a tracker of sorts in his latest..portfolio, so to say, and followed the signal throughout the school -until it suddenly disappeared.  
Blue eyes had stared incredulous at his tracking system, then he had called up the school blueprints, where the signal had bliped off.  
After a couple of moments, he had made out the boiler, and a web of convoluted tiny passages to and from the stokehold.  
Interesting.  
So the blond was hiding within the building.  
But that opened an entire slew of potential candidates; teachers' kids, the janitor's offspring..  
He was still no closer to unveiling the identity of his benefactor than before.  
Whoever the mystery person was, arrived earlier than he at school. If he didn't known any better, he would have argued that his admirer actually spent their nights there.  
And he couldn't just pepper the entire building with cameras, that would have been too obvious.  
So, if he couldn't track and couldn't record him, how was he going to-  
Seto blinked, and then his head rose from where it rested on his palm.  
It was so simple.

His response from Kaiba had not been in the brunet's locker.  
But his own.  
Jounouchi stared in utter terror at the inconspicuous little enveloppe placed on his sneakers, sweat breaking out on his forehead.  
"Game's up", came a low baritone from behind him.  
Jou gulped.  
Had Kaiba actually been laying in hiding, waiting for him to be his almost charachteristical three minutes until first period late? When he could be certain, that all the other pupils were already in class?  
And where were his friends, when he needed them? Wrapping his fingers around the letter, he swallowed.  
"How long have you known-?" Kaiba stepped closer.  
"A while, now. I just had to confirm." He nodded at the enveloppe.  
"Go ahead. Open it."  
Jounouchi did as told. There was nothing much on the expensive sheet of paper written save for five sets of random numbers. For a moment, he stared in confusion.  
And then his brain connected the dots.  
Kaiba leaned forward, hushing in the blond's ear,  
"My measurements, as requested. Make it worth while."  
With that he turned and marched towards homeroom.  
Jounouchi merely stood there, a whole seven minutes after the tardy bell rang.

It had taken him almost a month.  
Almost a month to complete his masterpiece, but finally, it was finished.  
Traipsing through the quiet halls, he adjusted his mask and wig, slunk over to Kaiba's locker and placed the parcel inside along with the enveloppe.  
Hopefully this would appease the brunet.

Chestnut brows rose in pleased surprise  
Now _that_ hadn't taken too long.  
Reaching for the comparably large bundle, he paused at its heavy weight.  
Again, a brow rose, as he tore into the enveloppe and retrieved the single card.  
_"I want to see it,_ live!" stood there, and he smirked.  
Jounouchi was quite brazen, if he thought he could command Kaiba to do anything. Slipping the letter into his briefcase, he glanced around to make sure he was alone, then pulled open one side of the parcel to peek inside.  
Kaiba felt his knees go weak.

The response was rather..uninspiring.  
Jounouchi flipped the small business card over.  
_"Three thirty, corner Irakusa and Gishiki. I will not wait."_  
Jounouchi made certain to arrive ten minutes prior.

A chainmail.  
A silver chainmail halter top made from second-hand, real jewellry.  
Necklaces, chains, rings, earrings, everything had gone into the intricately designed mesh crop the brunet was sporting.  
It was..breathtaking.  
It tinkled, twinkled, shimmered and shone and Kaiba knew, for the first time in his life, he was in love.  
Jounouchi, reduced to a slobbering, drooling, heaving mess, gaped at the young CEO.  
So this is what a stroke feels like.  
He had spent hours only focusing on symmetry, entire nights breaking up and rejoining links, adjusting and readjusting and...  
Golden eyes trained in on the small nipples peaking from between the narrow chains, which were linked together in the center with a sturdier, large earloop.  
It was attached to a long necklace that circled Kaiba's strong neck and rejoined its starting point.  
Each four delicate chains, conjoined bracelets actually, decorated the well-defined bicepses in a lose, circular fashion.  
A trim waist, slender hips, five strings of silver on each side joined together and held up by the adjustable armlet wrapped around Kaiba's erect cock.  
The brunet turned around, presenting the long glistening safety line that ran down his slender back and kept the rear part of the makeshift crotchless panties up.  
Jou tilted his head and cooed.  
He rose, ambled over to his model and wrapped his hands around the brunet's waist.  
"I wanna fuck", he muttered into Seto's shoulder, placing a kiss on the pale flesh.  
"I wanna fuck you like there's no tomorrow. I'm long and hard and thick and just the right size for you."  
He pressed his crotch against Seto's ass to proof his point.  
Smirking, the other teen turned to face him.  
"Well, all things considered, I think you deserve a little..reward." He titled the blond's chin up with one slender finger.  
"Just..don't let it get to your head." Jou shot him a saucy grin.  
"As long as my head gets into you, I don't care."  
Even as Kaiba rolled his eyes, Jou shrugged out of his clothes, leering at his prize. Kaiba watched the overly eager blond..and his smile crumbled.  
He swallowed nervously.  
"That..is much bigger than in the pictures", he stated lamely. Jou blinked confusedly, then chuckled,  
"Oh, that, yeah, I kinda had problems adjusting the zoom and stuff, so it looks a little weird on the pics. You like it?" He stood there, proudly, his erection swaying up and down.  
Nope.  
No way.  
This was _not_ going to happen.  
It's one thing inserting a huge cock into one's privates. However, the game changes when fruits like apples and pears come into play.  
"I wasn't aware you were part _gaijin_. Or did you get phalloplastic surgery?"  
Jou laughed good-heartedly.  
"Ne, it's not like I got the cash for that! It's all one-hundred precent natural."  
"Hnn. That's what most porn stars say."  
"Hey, I don't do porn! I mean, I _do_ porn, but y' know, not like _that_!" Blue eyes narrowed.  
"Are you trying to tell me that there are people out there who _willingly_ shove this monster up their privates?"  
Jou bristled.  
"Of course willingly! And he's not a monster, just misunderstood." He paused, then asked,  
"Wait, what're we talking about, here?" Seto pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Look, nevermind. This is not going to happen." He turned towards the bathroom...  
"I can go four rounds in a row," purred Jounouchi behind him,  
"wanna put me to the test?" Seto came to a full stop.  
"Four?" he echoed. Jounouchi nodded. A moment's silence, then Kaiba snorted.  
"As if I would fall for that."  
"I could make you a second one like this." This time, the CEO froze. Another one? Another chainmail set like the one he was wearing? This time perhaps with specially for him designed link sizes? In white gold, or even platinum?  
"I still got your measurements."  
Jou''s voice was sin incarnate.  
And that broke the camel's back  
Making sure every single door, window, nook and cranny was locked and sealed, Seto rushed into the bathroom and emerged six minutes later naked, showered, primped and cleansed.  
Jounouchi gawked, but before he could close his mouth, he was forcibly hauled to the oversized king-sized bed.  
"Matte, matte, how did you do that? I mean, you aren't like, _clean_ clean, right? I mean-"  
"Your only duties are to shut up and put your money where your mouth is!" Kaiba snapped.  
"Four rounds in a row! Now get to it!"  
Jou, still not quite getting with the program, watched the brunet arrange himself on the soft expanse of sheets and downs, then place a pillow underneath his hips and spread his long legs.  
"Well? I'm waiting! Or do you need me to show you how it's done?"  
Jou knelt there, head cocked to one side, drinking in the sight before him.  
"You're a virgin" he stated matter-of-factly.  
Seto turned bright red. Shifting uncomfortably, he glared at the blond.  
"That is an unsubstantiated rumour, and I-"  
"Oouuh, I'm gonna fill you up completely, baby. No running away this time, my cute little spermbank", growled the blond.  
"Sperm..bank..?" A wide grin.  
"Hai, and I'm planning on making a huge deposit!" roared Jounouchi. Pounced and buried Seto under an avalanche of kisses, nips and love bites.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yes, I went with the cliché of our favourite boys being hung. And since everybody insists on Kaiba being large, I decided "Screw it" and gave Jounouchi the monster cock. I think it's only fair, ne?^^


	9. Dream a little dream of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with this lil' chappie we end this silly story. I hope you had fun and that it made you chuckle a couple of times, despite it being clunky as bling. Get it? Bling? Clunky? Chainmail?
> 
> ...I'll see myself out, now....
> 
> Title with a nod to Mama Cass

_Dream a little dream of me_

Four rounds.  
A one hour nap.  
And another two rounds.  
Kaiba was doing home office today.  
He had called in sick, called his doctor, called off the board meeting, the dinner party and rescheduled his overseas trip.  
Everything above his navel hurt.  
Everything below his navel was either numb or a war zone.  
Jounouchi had efficiently, effectively _destroyed_ him.  
Not only had he made true to his claim, but after the second set, he had sat on Kaiba and ridden the poor brunet like a rodeo mustang at the World Championship finals.  
Seto couldn't have gotten his dick up, even if his life depended on it.  
That was two days ago.  
Yesterday(he was sure the blond was in cahoots with the devil himself, because how was Jou able to walk semi-steady when he, Kaiba, was still bedridden?), his lover had come over with his homework and the first drafts for his newest outfit.  
Then he had shoved his cock into Seto's mouth and pumped enough sperm down the brunet's throat to make this one willingly skip dinner.  
Not least due to the lockjaw.  
Currently, Jounouchi was dozing on the seatee opposite his bed, deceptively innocent for all appearances. But Kaiba knew better.  
And kami preserve him if the beast awoke.

"Ayhhoowwchh" made Jounouchi.  
Kaiba scowled, hammering away at the keys.  
"What are you yawning about? It's not like _you_ have a deadline to uphold."  
Jou blinked and nuzzled his face happily into Seto's comforter.  
"Ie, ne. I'm just happy." Kaiba tilted a brow, but remained silent.  
"So, about our baby.." Jou added. Seto actually turned his head.  
"You do know that men can't get pregnant, ne?" Jou rolled his eyes.  
"Duh. Don't mean we can't try."  
"You are insane."  
"Sou desu, ne. Now, we wanna get married first or take our chances?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Seto..?"  
"..you _are_ insane." Another eyeroll.  
"I thought, we're clear on that, ne? Now, you want me to make you a honest man, or not?"  
"Are you proposing?"  
"Depends."  
"On?"  
"You."  
"...what if I decline..?"  
"...That would be .. _unhealthy_." Kaiba swallowed thickly.  
"Why?" Jou's eyes turned half-lidded  
"Would _you_ take no for an answer?" Kaiba shook his head minutely.  
"Good. Then it's settled."  
Jou rose, but was stopped by his lover.  
"Could you -get me the briefcase over there in the left cupboard? The brown leather one."  
"Sure, doushite?" Kaiba grimaced.  
"I -just need to check on my will."

And if his cyanide capsules were still valid.

_owari_


End file.
